Tío Freezer
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo, Gokú cumple su promesa de revivir al emperador del universo, quien en un segundo pasa de ser un sanguinario asesino a convertirse en el nuevo tío de la princesa saiyajin.
1. Tío Freezer

**Tío Freezer**

—Si no hay más deseos qué conceder, me voy —dijo Shenlong antes de desaparecer, y que las esferas se esparcieran por todo el planeta.

El emperador del universo se acercó a paso lento a su némesis, asestándole un duro golpe en el estómago —¡Oops! Se me fue la mano.

Pero su peculiar saludo fue correspondido de la misma manera —a mi también —dijo Goku.

—¡Te tardaste demasiado! ¡Se supone que debías revivirme hace cuatro años! —gruñó —¡Jamás debí aceptar participar en tu estúpido torneo!

—¡Perdón! Anduve algo ocupado —dijo Goku entre risas y con la mano en la nuca.

Del interior de aquella edificación de semi esfera, salió una pequeña de cabellos y ojos azules —¿Tío Goku?

Nervioso como si lo hubieran atrapado en otra más de sus locuras, el saiyajin volteó a donde aquella vocecilla provenía —¡Bra! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Vivo aquí —respondió inocentemente mientras parpadeaba.

—¡Cierto! —miró hacia los accesos de la corporación cápsula —¿Y Vegeta y Bulma? —preguntó, aún nervioso.

—Papi dijo que iba a ir a hacerse más fuerte —ladeó su cabeza, centrando sus ojos azules en el recién resucitado —¿Quién es él?

El emperador caminó hasta la niña —¡Vaya vaya! ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! ¡Así que tú eres la hija de Vegeta!

—¡¿Conoces a mi papá?! —preguntó emocionada.

Comenzó a reír entre dientes —¿Qué si lo conozco? ¡Vegeta y yo éramos muy buenos amigos hace tiempo!

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó emocionada, mirando con entusiasmo al emperador; para entonces quedarse pensativa —pero, papi no tiene amigos... Mi mamá dice que él y tío Goku son amigos, pero yo siempre los veo discutiendo, y papi dice que tío Goku es un insecto.

—Así que eso dice el buen Vegeta —pronunció con ironía, riendo internamente al imaginar a su ex subordinado en ese tipo de situaciones.

—Oye, ¿Y cómo te llamas?

—¡Pero qué educación la mía! —se inclinó para hacer una especie de reverencia, lo cual era más a modo de burla que a realmente ser educado con la menor —Mi nombre es Freezer, pero tú puedes llamarme Gran Freezer, pequeña.

Hizo una mueca —¡Eso es muy largo! —se quedó pensativa —Ya que eres amigo de mi papá, ¡Serás el tío Freezer!

La frase anterior provocó la sorpresa y desconcierto del alienígena. ¡Él era el cruel emperador del universo! Y para no ir tan lejos, ¡Era el asesino del abuelo paterno y padre de la niña que tenía justo en frente! —¡¿Que qué?!

Goku estalló en risas ante lo dicho por la pequeña, y más aún cuando esta saltó al cuello de Freezer para darle un abrazo, mientras el emperador sólo gruñía ante la muestra de afecto —¡Oh vamos! Tío Freezer, podrías sonreír un poco.

—¡Tú cállate!

—Tío Freezer, ¡Vamos a tomar un helado! —se le quedó viendo con mirada amenazante —Tengo cuatro años y eso significa ¡Cuatro años de helado que me debes!

—¡¿Que yo te debo qué?!

—Me debes cuatro cumpleaños, cuatro navidades, cuatro días del niño, San Valentín, Día de Kamisama, Día de Zeno sama, no cumpleaños, regalos por mis calificaciones en el kinder y sin mencionar las mesadas que un buen tío debe dar.

Nervioso por lo que decía la pequeña e intentando hacer cuentas en su cabeza, volteó a ver al saiyajin que les acompañaba —¡¿De qué diablos está hablando esta chiquilla?!

—Cosas de niños —dijo Goku —Bueno, yo tengo qué irme, Milk se enojará si llego tarde y ya casi es hora de comer ¡Y muero de hambre!

Antes de que el emperador pudiera protestar, Goku se había teletransportado.

—¡Maldito mono! —espetó con furia.

—¡Tío Freezer!

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! —tragó saliva cuando vio la mirada firme de la niña sobre él.

—¡No debes maldecir! ¡Mamá dice que eso no es bueno! Por eso mi papá tampoco lo hace.

Se cruzó de brazos y resopló por la nariz —maldita mocosa —dijo en susurro.

—¡Te escuché!

Rechinó los dientes al verse sorprendido y reprendido por la pequeña —¿No tienes algo qué hacer? No sé... ¿Matar saibaimans por ejemplo?

—¿Qué es un saiba... ¡Esa cosa!?

Se dio una palmada en el rostro _"¿Cómo diablos educas a tu hija, Vegeta? Yo te di saibaimans para matar a placer, ¡¿y tú no lo haces con tu mocosa?!"_ Suspiró —¿No tienes cosas qué hacer, niña? Tu madre debe estarte buscando.

—Mami está ocupada en una video llamada y se va a tardar hooooooooras —saltó nuevamente al cuello del emperador —Tío Freezer, ¡Llévame por un helado! ¡Vamos a algún lugar divertido!

—Te llevaré pero al infierno —dijo entre dientes y no muy entendible, pues Bra presionaba tanto su rostro con la mejilla de él que le dificultaba el habla. Tomó a la niña por la cintura para separarla de él —¿Quieres diversión? ¡Te daré diversión!

—¡Viva! —exclamó mientras agitaba sus bracitos y piernas en el aire.

—Bien, bien, ¡Ahora vamos por tu maldito helado! Sea lo que sea esa cosa.

—¡Tío Freezer! ¡No maldigas!

La tomó bruscamente de la mano —¡Sí, si! Lo que sea.

Llegaron a una heladería no muy lejos de Corporación Cápsula. La pequeña entró caminando con pequeños saltitos, seguida de un malhumorado Freezer que, cruzado de brazos, sólo agitaba su cola de un lado a otro con una cara de pocos amigos que, aunado a su obvio aspecto alienígena, tenía atemorizados a los empleados y los dos clientes que estaban en el establecimiento.

—Señor —dijo Bra, intentando llamar la atención del empleado que sólo podía observar asustado al emperador; además de el hecho de que la niña era más pequeña que el mostrador. —¡Señor!

—¡¿Acaso así es como tratas a un cliente?! —espetó Freezer —¿No ves que la mocosa te está hablando? —dijo, señalando a Bra.

El joven cuya edad quizás rondaba entre los dieciocho y veintidós años bajó la mirada, aún con temor —S... ¿Si... pe... pequeñita?

—¡Quiero un helado triple en canastilla con una bola de fresa, una de chocolate, una de pistache, una de queso con zarzamora, una de vainilla, y una de fresas con crema cubierta de chocolate y chispas!

—S... s... s... —no podía hablar, ni moverse, ¡Estaba totalmente paralizado!

—¡¿Qué estás esperando, imbécil?! ¡Dale a la mocosa lo que te pide! —dijo mientras extendía una mano en dirección hacia la pared —o esto te sucederá —disparó un delgado haz de ki color rojizo, el cual perforó el muro.

—¡Sí Señor! ¡Sí señor! —abrió los refrigeradores donde tenía los contenedores de helados —Fresa, chocolate, pistache... —siguió preparando la petición de la princesa.

—¿Tú de cuál vas a querer, tío Freezer?

—¿Yo? Bueno... Yo no... no sé —dijo confundido.

La pequeña observó al empelado —Uno igual para mi tío Freezer.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí señorita!

Después de que les despacharan el helado, y que la cuenta fuera anotada para que después pasaran a cobrarla en las oficinas de Corporación Cápsula, el emperador y la niña se sentaron en la banca de un parque que estaba justo en frente de la heladería.

 _"No sé cómo soportas esto, Vegeta"_ pensó, y entonces probó por primera vez un helado en toda su existencia —No está mal.

—Tío Freezer.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Mañana es mi cumpleaños, ¿Vas a venir a mi fiesta?

—¿Y qué si me niego? —siguió comiendo el helado.

—Me gustaría que vinieras —dijo con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

Quizás el estar en un capullo rodeado de peluches ya le había afectado demasiado, o tal vez el tener qué convivir "pacíficamente" con los Guerreros Z para el Torneo del Poder lo había hecho, pero la mano del emperador palmeó con extrema suavidad la cabeza de la niña.

—No estaré en tu fiesta —dijo bruscamente —pero te daré un obsequio.

—¿De verdad? —volvió a sonreír —¡¿Qué me vas a regalar?!

Tragó el bocado de helado —Si te digo, no será sorpresa.

Una semana y un casi infarto de Vegeta había transcurrido desde la resurrección del Emperador del Universo, desde entonces, nada se sabía de él.

Durante el recreo, Bra se aisló de sus compañeros de escuela; disfrutaba su compañía, pero ese día prefería estar sola.

—Bra.

La pequeña volteó con una gran sonrisa en los labios —¡Tío Freezer! —saltó nuevamente al cuello del emperador.

—Tengo listo tu obsequio, pero, debes cerrar los ojos —dijo, con una sonrisa maligna.

Ignorante de los crímenes que su nuevo tío había cometido en el pasado, la niña siguió las indicaciones de Freezer sin rechistar, emocionada del obsequio que recibiría.

Se vio tentada en varias ocasiones a abrir los ojos, siendo reprimida por el emperador quien sólo repetía —¡Vuelve a decir lo mismo y te dejo aquí! Y ni tu padre ni ese idiota de Goku van a poder venir por ti.

Bajó de aquella pequeña nave espacial con la niña aferrada a su cuello —Llegamos, ahora ¡Suéltame!

Abrió los ojos, y quedó maravillada —¡Son muchas estrellas!

—Sí, sí, estrellas —pronunció con hartazgo —disfruta tu regalo, mocosa.

—¿Mi regalo? —preguntó confundida.

Bufó al percatarse que no había entendido su mensaje —¡Este planeta es tuyo! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Tú eres la reina de este lugar!

—¿Yo? ¡Reina! —exclamó emocionada, abrazando nuevamente al emperador —¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Tío Freezer! ¡Eres el mejor tío de todos!

—Sí, si, si —la tomó por la cintura —ahora, ¡Suéltame!

La pequeña caminó por aquel césped violeta mientras observaba el cielo estrellado —¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

—Es el Planeta Bra Número 1.

Tras regresar a la Tierra, Freezer tuvo un nuevo enfrentamiento con Goku y Vegeta, quienes salieron vencedores de esa batalla, la cual se ocultó del conocimiento de la pequeña princesa, quien no volvió a saber de su tío Freezer, pero que sí regresó a su planeta de vez en cuando, en especial en los momentos en que quería estar sola, pensar, o simplemente estar en ese lugar secreto y especial.

 **F I N**

 _¡Por fin! XD Oh por Dios! Con esto de Freezer en el Universo 7, y esos fanarts? O eran Doujins? No sé, pero de Freezer como uno más del crew de los Guerreros Z, se me hizo súper divertido y cómico que fuera padrino de Bra... ¡Así que tuve qué escribir esta locura!_

 _Dedicado a mis amores: Schala, Sophie, Mauricio, Kurau, Chocolat Mint, Nancy, Syad, Silvin, Osiris, Angelo, Anna Bradbury, Bri, Valen, Nancy, Tour, Pau, Isabel Cordy... y si olvidé mencionar a alguien, ¡Perdón!_

 _Espero les guste esta locura y sus cerebros hayan explotado... y les duela el estómago de risa XD_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


	2. Peor que un Súper Saiyajin

**Peor que un súper saiyajin**

—¡¿Acaso estás loca, mujer?! —exclamó Vegeta, casi al punto de la transformación en Super Saiyajin Blue.

—Bueno, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? —dijo Bulma —Piccoro tiene qué cuidar a Pan, mis papás están de viaje y Trunks está en ese congreso en la capital del Norte, ¿Con quién dejamos a Bra?

—¡¿Pero por qué justo él?!

Se levantó de su tocador una vez terminado su maquillaje, y se dirigió al vestidor —a Bra le agrada y él estaba disponible.

—Bien, ¡Bien! Pero si nuestra hija termina como mercenaria espacial purgando planetas, ¡No me eches la culpa a mi! —dijo antes de salir de su habitación.

Bajó, y observó a su hija en la sala de estar, recostada boca abajo sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos mientras sus codos se apoyaban en el piso, y sus pies extendiéndose y doblándose continuamente mientras veía a ese ornitorrinco agente secreto en una de sus misiones para detener a un científico que, como villano era un chiste.

Una loca idea cruzó la mente del príncipe, y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios cuando observó que eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Sin que nadie, y especialmente su mujer se diera cuenta, Vegeta se deshizo de las cajas y cajas de chocolates, galletas, paletas, pastelillos, bebidas saborizadas y los dos botes de helado que acababa de comer su pequeña princesa.

Vegeta y Bulma finalmente se fueron a aquella cena-baile de científicos pese al desacuerdo del saiyajin de dejar a su hija de cuatro años con el niñero que, tan pronto llegó, la niña saltó a su cuello para abrazar.

—¿Qué cree esa humana insolente que soy? ¿Un servicio de niñeras? ¡Ni que fuera un namek! —espetó el emperador.

—¡Tío Freezer! ¡Tío Freezer!

Rodó los ojos —¿Qué quieres, mocosa?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la niña estaba aferrada a la cola del emperador quien, al verse atrapado comenzó a dar coletazos —¡Wiiii! ¡Esto es muy divertido!

—¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Qué haces, niña?! —en un movimiento más violento, la pequeña salió disparada hacia un muro, y de no ser porque se movilizó rápido para atraparla, Bulma habría tenido qué pagar otra reparación más en su casa.

—¡Otra vez!

—¡Nada de otra vez! Ahora vas a ser una niña buena, ¡Y vas a quedarte quieta!

Comenzó a reír —Tío Freezer, ¡Eres muy divertido! —lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr —¡Te voy a enseñar mi colección de muñecas!

—¡¿Tu qué?! —y en efecto, la princesa lo llevó a rastras hasta su habitación.

—Esta es Molly, y esta de aquí es Cony, y la de allá de rojo se llama Cassie...

Bostezó, y comenzó a preguntarse ¿Qué diferencia había entre cuidar a la hija de su ex soldado y estar atrapado en ese capullo rodeado de hadas, peluches y querubines? Básicamente, ahorita era exactamente lo mismo: había peluches, una pequeña que iba y venía para enseñarle uno y otro y otro juguete; aunque a diferencia del infierno, no estaba atrapado en un capullo.

—¡Suficiente, Bra! ¡No más juegos! —exclamó con enfado, y tomó a la niña, dejándola caer sobre la cama —Ahora, cierra los ojos ¡Y duérmete!

—¡Pero tío! ¡No tengo sueño!

—No me importa —dijo de un modo bastante rudo.

—¡Vamos a jugar a las escondidas!

—Ya te dije que te duermas.

Frunció el ceño, del mismo modo que su padre hacía, prácticamente todo el tiempo —o jugamos, ¡O voy a gritar!

—¡Grita todo lo que quieras! —replicó el emperador, cruzándose de brazos —ninguna mocosa le dirá al Gran Freezer qué hacer.

Grave error. Bra dio un grito tan fuerte y tan agudo, que provocó que Freezer tuviera que cubrir sus oídos de inmediato, aparte de una sensación punzante en la cabeza.

—¡Silencio! —tuvo qué tomar aire una vez que la pequeña cesó su grito —bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? —preguntó resignado.

—¡A que no me atrapas! —dio un salto, y corrió afuera de su habitación antes de que el emperador pudiera si quiera parpadear.

—¡Bra! ¡Bra, ven acá, maldita mocosa! —dijo enfurecido, y salió en busca de la pequeña... Nada.

Abrió puerta tras puerta, bajó, subió, voló; miró debajo de cada cama, buscó en el jardín; se sumergió en el lago artificial de la corporación, y siempre repitiendo —¡Bra! ¡Vuelve acá o destruyo este maldito planeta!

Dos horas más tarde, Bulma y Vegeta llegaron a su hogar, encontrando varias cosas tiradas, muebles desacomodados, un par de paredes perforadas.

—¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! —exclamó Bulma, mientras Vegeta sólo sonreía de modo malicioso. —¡Freezer!

El emperador, que justamente pasaba por la entrada intentando encontrar a la niña, se acercó a la científica con cara de pocos amigos —¡Hasta que llegan!

—¿Dónde está Bra? ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?!

—¡Tu mocosa es un demonio! ¡No tengo idea de dónde esté! ¡Ya la busqué por todas partes!

Vegeta se interpuso entre su mujer y su antiguo jefe —¡Más te vale que Bra esté bien, insecto! ¡O te haré pedazos! —se transformó en súper saiyajin blue.

—¡¿Oh si?! —estuvo a punto de transformarse también.

—¡Alto los dos! —espetó Bulma —¿Acaso están locos? ¡Van a destruir la casa! —se llevó la mano a la cara —Vegeta, ve por Bra.

Después de una mirada amenazante, el príncipe se alejó por el pasillo.

—¡Yo me largo! —dijo Freezer antes de irse de la corporación.

No tuvo qué buscar mucho, de hecho no lo hizo; sabía perfectamente dónde encontrar a su pequeña, pues a pesar de sus protestas, cuando la niña estaba asustada, jugaba escondidas, o bajo cualquier pretexto, siempre terminaba escabulléndose a la cámara de gravedad, y esta vez no fue la excepción: La encontró en el piso de su amado recinto de entrenamiento, profundamente dormida.

Sin que se despertara, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama, arropándola y acariciando los cabellos azules de su pequeña —bien hecho, princesa —dijo orgulloso, y con una malvada sonrisa de victoria en los labios.

Al día siguiente, Freezer buscó a Goku para un nuevo combate " _Es más fácil pelear contra un súper saiyajin que cuidar a esa mocosa"._

 **F I N**

* * *

 _XD No pensaba continuar la saga del tío Freezer pero... pensando en el helado y lo adorables (nótese el sarcasmo xD) que son los niños con sobre dosis de azúcar; y teniendo un padre como Vegeta, se me ocurrió esto, jajajajaja!_

 _Espero se hayan divertido tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo._

 _¡Besos!_


	3. Doble amenaza

**Doble Amenaza**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía qué estar ahí? ¿Por qué los terrícolas tenían ese tipo de reuniones y ceremonias extrañas?

En sus tiempos si un hombre quería una hembra, la tomaba y ¡Era todo! Y si era alguno de sus soldados, la violaba y asesinaba, ¡Punto! No había ridiculeces como anillos, votos, invitaciones, flores... ¡Esto era tan parecido al infierno! Sólo le faltaba estar encerrado en el capullo y un ejército de peluches.

Se cruzó de brazos, y rechinó los dientes, ¿Cómo es que esa mocosa tenía ese poder sobre él? Y por otro lado, verla en ese vestido blanco al lado de —El hijo de ese maldito simio —dijo en voz baja con sumo desprecio.

—Los declaro marido y mujer —pronunció el ministro, y pétalos blancos cayeron sobre los novios, al tiempo que en el firmamento, un avión escribía "Felicidades, Goten y Bra".

Los invitados se acercaron a felicitar a los novios, incluyendo a un pequeño de cabello negro y encrespado en forma de vela, quien saltó a abrazar a la novia, mirándola con sus ojos azules —Tía Bra, ¿Te irás lejos de nosotros ahora que te casaste?

Alborotó el encrespado cabello de su sobrino —¡Claro que no! Voy a vivir muy muy cerca de todos ustedes.

—¡Vegeta! vas a ensuciar el vestido de tu tía.

Bra volteó a ver a su cuñada, sonriendo —está bien, Mai —le dio un beso al pequeño de cinco años en la mejilla, quien se sonrojó ante la muestra de afecto de su tía paterna —sabes que nunca me han molestado los abrazos de mi sobrino favorito.

Trunks llegó junto a su esposa, tocándole el hombro —Ya sabes cómo es Vegeta cuando se trata de Bra —dijo entre risas.

La novia bajó la mirada hacia el abultado vientre de su cuñada, quien atravesaba el octavo mes de gestación —¿Ya decidieron bien el nombre para mi futura sobrina?

—Echalotte —respondió Trunks, a lo que Mai asintió con la cabeza.

Del lado del novio, Vegeta se acercó a su nuevo yerno —más te vale que cuides bien a mi hija y la hagas feliz, o desearás jamás haber nacido, ¡Insecto!

Goten se quedó, literal, temblando ante las firmes palabras del padre de su ahora esposa sin embargo, y entre el nerviosismo de los presentes que no estaban lejos del novio; su miedo aumentó cuando llegó otro invitado a felicitarlo... Felicitación que, en lugar de ser un abrazo o apretón de manos, fue un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

—Una, ¡Sólo una queja de Bra sobre ti! Una sola lágrima que le hagas derramar o la más mínima incomodidad que ella pase por tu culpa, y ni siquiera las super esferas del dragón podrán revivirte después de que acabe contigo, ¡Saiyajin!

Después de recuperar el aliento, Goten observó a su ahora esposa abrazar al mal encarado de Freezer, mientras que Vegeta parecía divertirse ante semejante saludo por parte del emperador hacia su yerno... Si tener a Vegeta como suegro era de por sí complicado, con el Tío Freezer de por medio; ser el esposo de la Princesa de los saiyajin era en definitiva el reto suicida.

F I N

* * *

¡En la que se metió Goten! XD

Por cierto, Echalotte según el episodio de Dragon Ball Super donde nace Bra, es el nombre que Vegeta elige para su princesa... para ser ignorado olímpicamente por Bulma quien terminó decidiendo el nombre de su hija. Por cierto, escribí un drabble al respecto que pueden encontrar aquí en mi perfil.

Este drabble va especialmente dedicado a Schala y a ese hermoso drabble que me obsequió cuando la reté a escribir sobre nuestro pequeño mini Vegeta de ojos azules, es decir, el hijo de Mai y Trunks según unos hermosos fanarts así que, ¡Aquí está nuestro adorado mini Vegeta!

No sé si siga con la saga del tío Freezer, pero bueno, dejo el fic abierto por si se me ocurren más locuras todavía.

¡Os quiero! Ciao!


End file.
